


The Tiger's Cage

by Irishgrlnextdoor



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arabian Nights Fusion, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Biting, Bondage, Bottom Jason Todd, Cock Cage, Dark, Dick Grayson/Jason Todd-centric, Dick is a spoiled dick, Face-Fucking, Jason is a pet, M/M, Orgasm Control, Prince Dick Grayson, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, mentions dick grayson/slade wilson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:54:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24154630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irishgrlnextdoor/pseuds/Irishgrlnextdoor
Summary: Jason is the captive companion of Prince Richard, taken while presenting him an engagement gift from his betrothed, Prince Damian. Between the spoiled prince and his depraved guard, Slade, Jason doesn't know if he'll make it to see the day Damian will reclaim his abducted servant.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Dick Grayson/Jason Todd/Slade Wilson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 123





	The Tiger's Cage

**Author's Note:**

> Read tags, Just let me know if I need to tag anything further that I forgot, know that this isn't really a nice story and use caution. This is yet another OLD wip that I had half finished and am now turning out from 2018 in my quest to lessen my wip collection.

The Tiger Cage

* * *

The air was warm, the first break in a heat wave that had been rolling over the kingdom for the last week. It was broken at last by a cool western breeze coming in from the far-off seas. The beautiful weather had been too enticing to ignore, and Jason had slipped off to the prince’s private menagerie to take advantage of it because it was one of the few places outside that he was still allowed to wander.

Jason had taken a book with him to try to find some enjoyment in, but at present it lay next to his head, forgotten just for the moment as he allowed the now gentle heat of the sun to warm his back and lull him into a pseudo nap. The breeze kept him from getting too hot, cooling him every time it skirted over his bare upper body and the red fabric of the harem pants that sat low on his hips, so thin they were sheer in the sunlight.

Their sheerness was one of the main reasons Jason avoided going out most days and never anywhere he might run into others, but he couldn’t resist himself with the gorgeous weather. The Prince’s menagerie was usually empty of everything but the various animals kept there. Jason was perfectly content to lay out and listen to the various exotic birds chirping from their cages, or the shifting about that some of the larger animals would do in boredom within their own. All were the captive pets of the crowned prince. Jason himself was no exception to that.

It was the warning hiss of one of the tigers Prince Richard had received from prince Damian as a courting gift that alerted Jason that his peace was at an end.

Only a moment after that he heard the sound of two sets of footsteps moving across the grass in his direction. 

The impulse to hiss in response was shared by him when he cracked open an eye to see the very pair approaching him now were exactly the very two he tried most to avoid at all times.

In the sun’s light Prince Richard was obnoxious with how brilliantly he seemed to shine. His tan skin was almost golden, not to be outdone by the numerous bangles and bits of jewelry that flashed with each movement, nor the sheen coming off his cobalt robes, draped open down the front to show the span of his fit chest and flowing behind him in his wake. The brightest things about him, however, was the brilliance of those pearly teeth in a wide smile and those blue eyes putting his robes to shame as both stayed fixed upon Jason in his approach. Jason was very much struck with the visual of a peacock strutting about in full display.

Behind him stalked his personal guard, who in contrast to Prince Richard, dressed in the far drabber grays and blacks of the guardsmen uniforms, hints of orange were visible in the joints of the armament to allow better movement. His white hair was clipped short and reminded Jason of the fur on the rare white tiger caged behind him, especially with those black leather straps of his eye patch laying against it like stripes. The icy blue of his remaining eye only emphasized that comparison to Jason.

“So, this is where you’ve been,” Prince Richard greeted cheerily as he came to a stop right in front of Jason, stooping down in front of him. Even so, he still towered over him given their positions, Jason laid out on his stomach like he was. “I missed you, pet. Did you come out here because you were bored without me?”

He picked up Jason’s book to give only a brief glance before tossing it carelessly to the side. Jason didn’t make a grab for it. He didn’t let himself react to the careless treatment of the book at all. He had already been taught that lesson. The first time the prince had taken a book from him Jason had ripped it back from his hand, and Richard had been so angered by his audacity that he had had Slade wrestle the book back, and then he had tossed it directly into the nearest fireplace. Jason could still clearly hear Richard’s bitter growl in his ear. “You’re not going to reach for it now to get it back? Remember that. Unless you are willing to risk your hands never grab anything from me again. You and everything you have belongs to me, so if I want something from you I will take it because it is mine.”

Jason saw that cruel glimmer there now in the prince’s eye as he waited for any angry response from the other man. When none was forthcoming his smile twisted a little wider in approval and he reached out to tussle Jason’s curls affectionately. 

Jason lifted to his hands and knees with the intent to lean away, to put just a little more room between them so he could keep out of the prince’s reach, but that hand grabbed hold of his locks to hold him still.

"Don't be that way, Jason. I came to find you because I have a gift for you," Prince Richard cooed. He moved even closer until they were close enough that he could press his lips against Jason’s. There was too much possession in that touch for it to be romantic in any sense. Jason’s eyes flicked over to Slade, seeing that he was close at hand, just in case Jason made a move against the prince.

Jason hated them both.

He wasn’t even supposed to be here. The tiger had been the intended gift, Jason sent along to insure its delivery for his mistress Talia on her son’s behalf.

Richard hadn’t been interested in the tiger, however, declaring it an unsuitable return gift when he had been generous enough to send the offspring of his favorite elephant Zitka to his betrothed in good faith.

He insisted it was a poor exchange, comparing it to a fat overgrown housecat when it refused to move about and show off, too exhausted from the journey. Somewhere along the line of their ongoing courtship their gifts to each other had gravitated more and more towards animals. Damian had a love for the individual beauties of the beasts, and Jason had assisted him in the care of many of them, the tiger included. Prince Richard seemed to care less about the beasts for their beauty, and more for the vanity they could lend him just by being his.

In that aspect, Jason supposed the two princes would be well-fitted for each other once their marriage took place. In the meantime, Jason had reached his limit with the bratty prince’s whining.

“It’s a gift,” he had chastised him under his breath, “Were you taught nothing about gratitude? Prince Damian thought you would enjoy him. Show some respect or I’ll take it back with me and you’ll be left whining about receiving nothing in return for your dopey elephant!”

It had been a mostly empty threat, not even a bad one at that. Jason wasn’t equipped for a return trip with a tiger. It had definitely earned the prince’s attention, however, and the rest of the court had fallen silent as though Jason had threatened to feed the prince to the tiger or something.

The prince’s face had been flushed with anger and embarrassment both, and he had fixed Jason with such a dark look he had been half sure the man was about to call for the separation of Jason’s head from his spine. Slade had stood at the ready to carry out the deed.

In the few minutes that those blue eyes had run over him in consideration, however, that outrage had faded down to something no less righteous, but far less threatening. “You’re a finer beast than the cat,” Richard had scoffed with a smirk that Jason would learn in time was a touch sadistic. Then a decision was made that no one could have foreseen nor prepared for. “I’ll keep them both. Now it’s a fair exchange.”

It had been a mess, Talia furious with the news, Bruce trying to both temper her through letters while at the same time trying to talk the prince into changing his mind. All that took time, days… weeks, and in the meantime, Jason was hopelessly ensnared and forced into a role he had never signed on for.

With each attempt of the king to urge his chosen heir from this decision he had seen the prince put up a greater fuss each time to get his way, until he had thrown such a fit that would have put a toddler to shame, destroying the majority of his own rooms in petulant rage. When he had grown too exhausted to continue his physical fit he had screamed at the king that either he would keep Jason until his marriage to Damian took place; at which point the prince could reclaim his servant, or he would send Jason back right away as an annulment gift and there would never be a wedding at all.

That had been the final fight on Jason’s behalf, and Jason was still here. The wedding was still set to take place once Prince Damian turned 18, in three years time.

The prince continued with the kiss, pulling at Jason’s hair until it was nearly painful.

Jason’s brows knitted in frustration, but he waited it out because he wasn’t particularly interested in earning a beating from the guard looming over them both. He had had enough of those to know they didn’t stop the inevitable from happening. All the same, he jerked back from the kiss as soon as the prince let go of his hair and returned that self-satisfied smile with a scowl.

The prince made a tsking noise with his tongue in disapproval of the small show of resistance. “Is that any way to act when someone’s promised you a gift? And here I thought if anyone knew a thing or two about proper gratitude it was you.”

Jason continued to glare in response to the dig, but he pulled back another inch or two when the prince made a gesture over his shoulder and was passed a small velvet bag by the guardsman. Jason eyed the rich red velvet warily in dread. “What is it?”

That grin widened as if he had said something cute. “You have to open it to find out of course.”

Jason could think of little he’d rather do, and made no move towards it. “I don’t need anything, thanks.”

That smile twisted down and Jason knew he was skirting the edge of the prince’s temper with his refusal. “That’s no way to show your gratitude. For someone that made such things seem so important, you’ve never set much of an example in accepting the numerous gifts I’ve given you. Now, open it.”

There was enough threat underlying that order that Jason’s skin crawled with warning of it. Just as with the kiss, it wasn’t worth fighting it in the end. He had no allies here, and those he had back home were not willing to risk the royal engagement over a mere servant. Jason reluctantly took the bag from the smug prince. Whatever was inside was small as hard, but it gave very few clues. When he took a deep breath and turned it over in his hand, he was no closer to guessing what it was he held.

It was small enough to mostly fit in his palm, gold fashioned into a hollow snake’s head, fangs bared in an open hiss. The other end was completely open. His first guess was that it was perhaps a finger trap or thumb cover, but it was too big for either, at least by a bit. He didn’t understand it, but he was afraid to ask. Especially when he looked up to find that wide smile had returned to the prince’s face.

“Do you know what this is?” the prince asked in a low, sickly-sweet tone.

Jason glanced over his shoulder to the guardsman. Slade also looked rather amused, but gave no answer beyond the lift of one brow. Jason was forced to admit he didn’t, giving a slow shake of his head.

Prince Richard reached out and stroked his cheek in patronizing affection as he cooed to him. “Come on, Jay. We’ll go up to my room and Slade and I will show you, and afterwards you can thank me properly for it.

X

Jason should have fought, he decided, the beating wouldn’t have been any worse than what had awaited him.

He writhed and cried out, but was unable to find any relief for all his struggles. Upon arriving at the prince’s private chambers, just as garishly decorated as he liked to keep himself, he had given the order for Slade to undress and restrain Jason. The guardsman had been happy to comply, and Jason’s struggles were eventually overcome by the man who had not only more experience on him, but more combat training as a whole.

Jason had been promptly stripped and silk scarves from the prince’s own wardrobe had been used to tie each of his ankles to his wrists, trapping his legs in a bent position, but free of each other so they could easily be spread open.

That was just what they had needed from him, as Jason came to learn that the hissing golden bit of snake jewelry was in fact an ornately designed cock-cage. Slade had held him pinned, belly up on his back and exposed to the room, and Prince Richard had delighted in slipping it upon his flaccid member. There was a second piece to the gift that Prince Richard produced then, a gold hoop that was slipped around the base of his balls and cock and then the snakehead was fixed to it to keep it all locked in place. It was startling, but it hadn’t hurt at first. While flaccid it had been comfortable enough.

Comfortable was never the goal of the spoiled prince, however.

Jason gave another pitiful cry that he cursed himself for, but he couldn’t help it as Slade worked yet a third finger into him in a slow thrust. It stroked at Jason’s prostate in the most maddening way possible, and Jason hissed as his cock continued to strain against the cage that had grown far too tight, forced to keep a flaccid position despite the natural urge to harden. It hurt so much, and had for the last hour or so while Slade had worked him up and teased him open slowly at the prince’s order.

Jason wanted to curl away, but was unable to move, maneuvered to give both a clear view for the prince as well as easy access to the equally depraved guardsman. A few of the plush pillows on the bed had been stacked under Jason’s hips, and he lay on his back so the cage was lifted up for all to clearly see, himself included. His feet were planted on either side of Slade’s knees as he knelt between them, Jason’s legs aching from being bent so long. His hands were uselessly tied against them still.

At the foot of the bed, just over Jason’s head, the prince sat, watching the show with intensely fascinated blue eyes. Mostly he watched, and seeing him doing that overhead was insufferable enough to Jason. It was much worse, however, when the prince would occasionally lick or bite at his own lips in desire, or give Jason a mockingly soft smile and run his hand over his cheek or sweaty forehead affectionately.

Jason growled when the prince gave another low murmur of praise, because he almost always followed it up with another soft order to the guardsman. “That’s good, Jason. You’re beautiful when your body is all flushed and red like this. Slade, dig a little deeper. I want him to know nothing else but your hand and his cock. One a horrid bliss, and the other a blessed torture.”

“No!” Jason cried out, tears already stinging the edges of his eyes as his cock ached in pain again as it tried to harden when Slade did as he was bid. Those long thick fingers twisted and curled even deeper within him, the base of his knuckles pressed up against the rim of Jason’s presented ass. A chill went through him because he felt it just like the prince had wanted, both the pain and the pleasure that he was caught in the center of.

He gave another strangled cry and his eyes rolled when Slade started putting the strength of his arm behind those slow measured thrusts, pressing into him firmly each time to reach that extra inch before those fingers curled and then retracted from him once more. His cock would give a needy ache with each curl of those fingers and another bead of precum would dribble out with the retreat. There was already a small splattering of it across Jason’s hips and making the golden cage shine all the brighter in the light as it escaped out through the snake’s restricting fangs.

After a few more goes like that, Jason was back to squirming and crying out with abandon from how it overwhelmed him. Again, he caught sight of Richard’s face above him as those eyes watched his trapped cock, transfixed and in awe. The prince realized, as he always did, that he had someone’s attention and offered another dubiously warm smile to Jason as he wiped more sweat from his brow. “So good for us both, letting Slade in deeper. That’s because you really do want him deep within you, don’t you? Let’s try. Slade, use four fingers now, stretch him wide. I’m starting to wonder just how far he might allow you to reach yet.”

Jason shook his head desperately. “Fuck, no please! I can’t take anymore. It hurts! Why don’t you go fuck each other and just leave me out of your sick games?”

That wicked smile returned to the prince’s face at that. “Silly, why do you think it took us so long to come looking for you?”

Jason let out another growl, but that was hardly new news to him. The fact remained, “Leave me out of it! Let me g- ah!” he gasped and cried out again around his words as he felt yet another slicked finger start to stretch him, working its way into the thrusts alongside the others. The tears broke from his eyes on the impossible fullness of it, and he was further mortified when the prince moved up closer to him on the bed, pulling Jason’s head into his lap to rest there as he continued to whine and gasp from the feel. The one kindness was that the pain of the stretch helped take the edge off his erection, making him a little softer and therefore less pained there, but it was a mercy he knew wouldn’t last.

“You fucking bastards,” Jason hissed through his teeth as Richard petted his head and whispered soft coos at him. “You- you fucking bastards! I won’t always be your fucking toy. When Prince Damian reclaims me as his servant I’ll-

The prince actually laughed before Jason could even finish the thought. “Is that what you think will happen after my marriage in three years? Prince Damian will be a grown man then, a king, and I doubt a king will want a used toy back as his personal servant. Besides… from the talk I heard in the courts, he was only a year off from taking you this way for himself anyway, perhaps two years. The way I see it, taking you from him is just extra insurance that he won’t try to back out of the arrangement, as his dwindling gifts had started to suggest he might. I see no reason for him to take you back from me at all in any case when I would be more than willing to share.”

Jason’s blood iced in his veins to the point that he truly started to shiver. He immediately wanted to rage against the prince for his lies and slander, but there was nothing short of sureness in his tone, like he was merely stating facts rather than being cruel. It stopped Jason’s tirade and for a brief moment Slade’s probing hand was all but forgotten even as his body rocked with each movement. “Y-you lie.”

It was such a weak protest compared to what he had intended, and Jason felt defeated by himself for how truly unsure he had sounded in comparison.

Slade’s deep chuckle of amusement only compounded that self-doubt. “You didn’t even realize it, did you boy? The rumors have been rampant in these courts the last year or so, much less your own, but you kept so close to the prince and his mother’s sides that you never managed to overhear their whispers. The young prince was growing covetous of you before everyone. And you were starting to steal away the attentions he had prior put into his courtship of Prince Richard.”

Another firm thrust in and Jason choked around it as he took the larger man down to all four knuckles, eyes blown wide as indeed he felt the man even deeper than before, and far more filling. It couldn’t be as they said, Damian had only just entered his puberty when Jason had been tasked with delivery of the tiger. Had he already developed lecherous intents? More stunning still, towards Jason, his mother’s guard in training?

Jason’s stomach clenched, not just from the response Slade elicited when he once more curled those fingers within him, but also from the dawning suspicion that whether it was true or not, the belief Prince Richard had that it was might have been what had sealed him into this fate out of some spiteful jealousy. Was this his punishment for an imagined slight rather than merely telling the man off over the reception of a gift?

“Y-you actually do want the wedding to go through then?” was what he gasped out instead, taking Richard by surprise as those brows knotted in a frown down upon him.

“I- yes, of course I do.”

Jason whined through another finger curl inside of him, but he pressed on. “You threatened to call off the engagement over me though. You idiot, how does that make sen-HAA!”

He cried out in sharp pain as Slade jabbed his fingers cruelly against Jason’s insides, his blue eye a sharp glare of warning. “You watch how you address the prince, boy. Don’t forget your position, figuratively and literally. I can do things that make that feel like a mere tickle.”

Richard gave him an answer anyway, though he spared Slade an approving smile just the same. “It was the only rational thing to do. You’re a servant you see, the prince wouldn’t dare call off our engagement, thus I had you, my insurance and my retaliation for him all rolled into one. If through some stroke of insanity he did call off the engagement over a mere servant, his own people would reevaluate and second-guess his priorities to them, punishment enough of his end for spurning me.” Those blue eyes lost their mirth as they turned back to Jason’s own, something dangerous and angry suddenly sharpening them that had Jason’s heart thrumming in his chest. “And I would still have you. And I could take out my revenge as I saw fit. But I had serious doubts that outcome would transpire. Prince Damian is said by all to be a superiorly clever boy, and only a complete fool would risk their kingdom in such a way.”

That serpentine smile was coming back, “But I’m clever too, and you carried a reputation of your own for being outspoken. It only took a few words against your precious prince to pull a response from you, and then I had all the more reason to make you mine. And now I have you both.” He emphasized the claim by running his hand softly once more through Jason’s sweaty curls.

Jason felt more tears slipping from his eyes, but he was too stunned by these claims to react beyond that, even when Slade’s fingers flexed inside of him to open him wider it did little to reach him. The intrigues of the courts felt so far above him, and he had considered Talia a cunning mistress. Richard somewhat reminded Jason of her now, although he went about it in a far less becoming way, and in this case for petty reasons centering around his shaken vanity.

Jason’s furry started mounting anew, stoked by the injustice of it all that it should fall upon him to pay the price for either of them. Richard’s attention had shifted away from him, turning back to the cage sitting upon his hips. Closer now, within reach since he had shifted up the bed, the prince indulged, letting Jason’s head slip to the side of his lap and shifting forward so that he could lean over Jason’s prone body, kissing down his stomach as he went. The second Jason felt that cruel tongue stroke over the golden cage encasing his cock he couldn’t take it anymore. He turned his head and struck quick as any snake, biting down harshly upon the prince’s outer thigh through the thin flowy fabric of his pants.

He felt the prince’s scream against his trapped cock before the man reared up, eyes ablaze with shock and fury as he struck Jason, but he only bit down harder and Richard screamed loud enough he thought perhaps he had managed to break the skin.

Jason was forced to let go, however, when white hot pain blinded him and he had to scream himself in return as his whole body shocked out with it.

Richard hauled himself out of reach, quickly pulling up his pant leg to inspect the damage done. Slade’s glare was fixed upon Jason in deadly intensity, his grip around Jason’s balls just short of actually damaging them, only letting up when he started outright sobbing from the pain. “Prince Richard, is there damage?”

Jason only caught a glimpse, but he definitely saw blood. His eyes caught, however, despite his pain on the other man’s gaze. Richard looked just short of murderous as he gripped his injured thigh.

When he spoke, however, his tone was far less manic than that look would have suggested, but his order was no less cruel. “Slade… you mentioned wanting to get him on your cock before. You may have him there.” He stalked slowly back towards the bed as Jason’s fear spiked despite himself, but he refused to cower, keeping his glare fixed upon the prince, even when his hair was painfully grabbed by the other man in a tight fist. “Since you’re so eager to use your mouth on me, we’ll accommodate that.”

“I promise you I’ll bite it off!” Jason growled, half surprised when no immediate recourse came from Slade at the threat.

Richard’s lip actually curled up, and Jason shivered under that cold smile even as he continued to glare. “I promise you that you won’t. I was going to save it, but now… I have another gift to give you, pet.”

X

Jason had thought he had known agony before. He had been wrong.

He had thought he had known pleasure before. He was very confused to find he had been wrong about that as well.

He was indeed been presented with yet another ‘gift’. This one was also gold and circular, fetched from one of the chests the prince kept at his bedside and free of any dressings. This one Jason had recognized the purpose of right away. He had tried to flail, cursing a storm at them both, but had been no more able to succeed in escaping than before.

Slade had shifted his hips up a little higher, and when he had fished out his cock and entered Jason Prince Richard had taken quick advantage of his open mouth as he had cried out. The new gold ring had been wedged into his jaw, set deftly behind his teeth, and the straps securing it had been fastened around the back of Jason’s head to force his mouth to gape.

Slade had started moving within him right away after that, and Jason had cried out and moaned through each thrust. It had brought a whole new humiliation with it because there had no longer been the filter of his jaw or lips to muffle anything, and he had wanted to sink into the floor at the neediness of the noises that had been escaping him.

Slade’s cock was big, and drove in even deeper than his fingers had prior. With Jason’s cock trapped in the vicious cage, the pain and pleasure he received were in almost equal measure. He had never had to come so bad in his life, but it almost looked like he already had, precum dribbling out of the painful cage’s mouth as his prostate was milked. His whole lower torso felt wet with it. As much as his cock couldn’t seem to stop crying out his seamen, Jason too couldn’t stop the tears from falling into the silken sheets behind him. He wasn’t even really crying, it was brought on by his gag reflex.

Richard had discarded his own silken pants now that Jason’s teeth had been taken out of the equation, and now he knelt over Jason’s head, cock buried deep down the curve of Jason’s throat. It was all Jason could do to breathe as Richard rutted against him at a selfish pace, continuing to drop the occasional breathy praise between low pants and growls. “Beautiful Jason- ah, your throat is perfect for my cock. I’m- uugh, I’m gonna cum quickly at this rate, right down the back of your throat. Have you drink me down.”

That tongue of his was back too, adding to both Jason’s misery and pleasure both as he licked teasingly over the bits of flesh he could reach through the cock cage, as well as lapped the precum from Jason’s sensitive pelvis.

Jason would have cried out endlessly from the madness it drove him to the brink of, but the one mercy of the prince fucking his mouth was how it prevented him from doing so.

Slade continued to drive hard against him, hips hitting his ass with a heavy slapping sound each time. He would quicken the pace every now and then without warning, ramming into Jason until he almost thought for sure he would finish at last, but then would slow again at the last minute with a deep groan to an almost torturous pace. Neither of them allowed Jason’s body to become desensitized or bored with what was being done to it.

He made a strangled noise when, seeming to pick up on that fact, the prince’s hands went from balancing himself against Jason’s pecs to pinching and rubbing at his nipples. “Here Jay, this is where Slade’s going to cum when I give him the word. Right across your sexy little buds. You’ll like that, wont you? They’re so responsive, getting hard at the smallest touch.”

He wasn’t wrong that they were sensitive, Jason pulling at his bondage once more in vain as he squirmed and his cock gave another pulse of pleasure/pain against its confines.

If his mouth had been free he might have begged- no he would be beyond begging at this point. He would be non-stop pleading to be allowed to cum, for Dick to touch his nipples more. To touch them less. For Slade to do just that. Anything to end this torture. How much more was he supposed to take before he went mad?

Slade’s pace started picking up once more, driving Jason deep and hard and Jason hummed around the prince’s cock because he couldn’t outright scream.

Richard made a choked noise of his own, and then came the breathless command. “Slade, now, on his breasts. Cum now!”

Jason would have wept as that cock suddenly and cruelly left him, throat vibrating again in a blocked scream. That was the last push the prince needed, and Jason’s scream of frustration was cut short as he started cumming in strong pulses down his throat, far enough back that Jason couldn’t even get the taste of it, just feel the pulses of his release. There was another sensation that cut through his senses, the feel of something wet hitting his chest, warm and gooey over one nipple and then the other, pooling between his pecs. He could hear the wet sounds of Slade fisting himself and giving guttural groans around his own release.

The prince pulled himself out of Jason’s throat so suddenly that Jason coughed from both his gag reflex and the sudden intake of air he was afforded, and there it was, the taste of Richard’s seed sitting on the back of his tongue once more as he coughed a little up.

The prince paid him no mind, leaning down to catch the last drops of Slade’s release on his tongue, and then turning that hungry tongue to chase down what had been painted across Jason’s chest.

Jason’s moan was very verbal now as first one nipple and then the other was sucked into the man’s mouth, tongue swirling sinfully to clean them in the most teasing way possible.

If there was a signal given, Jason missed it entirely, but Prince Richard wasn’t concerned in the least when Slade started to release and remove the cock cage from Jason’s punished member.

The relief alone as his cock was finally allowed to fully harden was enough to leave Jason’s thighs trembling noticeably, and it was all but too much for him when Slade’s hand replaced it, pumping him firm and quick.

It sounded like a scream for how loud he groaned and his back arched clear off the bed and pillows propping him up as his released rocked his whole body and shattered and rebuilt him several times over in instantaneous succession until his vision whited out and he lost all sense outside of the bliss of it.

He was only vaguely aware of the prince turning his attention to that mess to clean up next, and then nothing.

X

Jason slowly came into the feeling of warmth and comfort, just as blissful as that feeling he had faded upon. It was so blissful, and he was so weightless in it, that at first he wondered if he had reached paradise, if this was death.

But then he heard the soft trickle of water around him and slowly came to the realization that he was surround by it. It was warm, and soothed his sore muscles and aches. He slowly blinked his eyes open as he felt a slow stream of the warm water poured over his head, tilted back so it didn’t run down into his face. His head was propped upon a shoulder, and he only then realized he wasn’t just in water, he was in someone’s lap. He was in a bath.

He opened his eyes to discover he was indeed in the prince’s private bath chamber, the bathing pool sunken into the floor with a submerged stone seat running around the sides.

He noted the white hair when he glanced over his shoulder. Slade. It was Slade holding him, pouring water from a bathing cup through his hair to wet it.

He wasn’t sure if it had already been cleaned or was about to be. He didn’t care. He tried to push away from the man, but that arm around his waist tightened. Jason found, however, that he was no longer bound at least, and resumed his struggle until it caused his body to clench and he stilled at the deep pain it stoked within him. “Get off me!” he growled.

“Jason,” another voice admonished, bringing Jason’s attention around to notice the prince for the first time across from them in the bath. He was washing himself off, glorious tanned form on full display as he stood and poured a jug of water over himself to rinse off soap suds. “The least you can allow yourself is the pampering that follows. Do you think I give this treatment to all my-

“Pets,” Jason interrupted with venom.

Richard shot him a warning glance over his shoulder. “I was going to say lovers.”

Jason scowled. He had thought ‘pet’ was insulting enough, but he found the concept of the prince wanting to call him a ‘lover’ even more offensive.

Before he could shove at Slade again, Richard turned in the water and waded his way through the waist-deep bath to them. Jason couldn’t deny the prince’s stunning beauty, even now, even hating him, so tried to avert his eyes. The prince wouldn’t stand for it, forcing Jason’s attention back upon himself as he slid onto the seat they were perched upon, straddling both Jason and Slade underneath, trapping him between them once more.

Jason tensed even though it was painful to do so as the prince’s arms wrapped around the back of his neck and he leaned in close enough that Jason thought he might kiss him.

He recalled the bite to the prince’s leg, and considered the risk to bite him again despite Slade directly at his back.

The prince didn’t kiss him, having more sense then that at least, though he continued to stroke his thumbs affectionately behind Jason’s ears as he held his head like he might. It was all so intimate, even after what they had just done to him. There was a look in those bright blue eyes that was hard to decipher, something akin to petulant entitlement to Jason, crossed with a longing desire. Like a bratty child who was being denied a toy he wanted to possess. Jason wouldn’t be surprised at all at this point if that was exactly what it was.

“Jason, didn’t we make you feel good in the end? You fought against it so hard, but didn’t it feel amazing to be with us? Don’t we take care of you, make sure you have everything you need? There’s never been a servant kept in such splendor as you, and there never will be. Even the prince you wish so badly to return to didn’t keep you half as pampered as this, did he?”

All his words and accusations from earlier came back to Jason then, and his head spun with them once more, that he was here because the prince had feared he was beginning to steal Damian’s attention, that he intended to keep him until the wedding, and then share him with the grown prince afterwards. Jason’s thoughts whirled, and his cheeks flushed red. There couldn’t be a chance he had been right, surely.

The prince seemed to catch the uncertainty in his eyes, if just for a moment. He leaned in a little more, brushing his lips softly against Jason’s but still not kissing. “It could be even better for you, Jason, if you would only allow yourself to comply. You could enjoy yourself until you’re reunited with him. We’re to see to your care either way until then, and we will, but there’s no reason you have to suffer through it.”

“You don’t even actually want me,” Jason hissed out, and he was sort of taken aback by himself because that so wasn’t the point he intended to make. It had just escaped him. It was true though, and it maybe stung just a little bit. “I- I’m just a pawn in a game for you.”

Richard's eyes actually widened just the smallest bit, and then his mouth stretched into a small smile and Jason instantly wanted to knock it off his face, not even aware he had moved until Slade had caught and pinned his arms at his side.

“Be still, boy,” he growled in warning in Jason’s ear.

Jason didn’t acknowledge the shiver it sent through him, though he was sure at this close that both of them could feel it.

“Don’t sell yourself so short, Jason,” the prince chuckled, “If I only needed you here as a pawn, I could keep you locked up in far less comfort. You’re kept as my companion based on your own merits. If I didn’t want you, you’d be serving in the kitchens, or spending your time in a cell at the worst. But you’re in my bed instead. That’s no place for a mere pawn. The plan might have been to keep you from Damian, but the decision to make you mine came after seeing you, and the fire within you was far too tempting to just let pass me by.”

Jason was so caught off guard, so stunned by all this new information, that he forgot entirely to bite as the prince leaned in and pressed his warm lips against Jason’s. It was chaste, as sweet as a first kiss. It was all so heinous, so wrong. After what had just been done to him… this was the first thing to actually feel just a little nice.

Slade’s warmth at his back dwarfing him, his strong arm secure around him to hold him, and the prince at his front, warm lips and light touch upon him, sweet words of genuine desire in Jason’s ears…

Jason didn’t know what to do, how to feel. He just… he wanted to not hurt anymore.

Hesitant, wary, he allowed himself to brush his lips against the prince’s… just the slightest bit.

Richard was highly encouraging of it, returning the soft kiss, caressing Jason’s face. Slade even started rubbing a hand slowly over Jason’s chest and shoulders, and Jason let go of a little bit of his tension because it at least didn’t hurt.

This is wrong, his mind warned him, but he didn’t pay it the mind he otherwise should. He was a servant. Under his old master, or this one, there hadn’t been much bliss known in his life either way. Maybe he should just take it for himself where he could.

The prince deepened the kiss, tongue stroking expertly against Jason’s own, and it further clouded his mind and muffled his doubts. He was a skilled kisser if nothing else, and Jason blushed to feel himself getting hard from it again, the prince aware right away as things started shifting between them. “Prince,” Jason gasped breathlessly when he at last broke the kiss.

“You are my lover, Jason, call me Dick,” the prince insisted, smile curling into a salacious little thing. “Learn from us, enjoy your time with us, and let it serve you well for the day you are reunited with your Prince Damian. When he comes I will be sure to show him proper gratitude for having unwittingly sent you to me. You're my favorite gift.”

He leaned in, and this time Jason was ready for the kiss, leaning into it as well, putting some of his own skill into it. Dick moaned softly against his lips in response, and Jason shivered as he felt the press of Slade’s own kiss against the back of his neck, felt him also regaining his arousal from the both of them making out in his lap.

Jason for the first time didn’t feel like he was caught in a cage, but he wondered if that was just because he had finally crossed that point where he could no longer stand to see the bars surrounding him. For the first time, he convinced himself he didn’t care.

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to my fellow writers who get stuck sometimes in writing (aka, all of them)


End file.
